A Chibi Wedding
by x se
Summary: When Gohan doesnt have a cool car to show his friends, he accidentally calls Nimbus. However, Goten and Marron were playing "wedding" on the cloud. Will Gohan's secrets be revealed? Will Goten and Marron get married? Read and see.


Okay, this isn't my second fic, but it's my first One-Shot. And it's one of the "Kawai" fics mentioned in the profile. Enjoy.

A Chibi Wedding

"I bet nerd boy over there doesn't even have a good car..." muttered Sharpner.

"Oh come off it Sharpner." Said Videl. "I bet he barely knows what a car is!"

Gohan mumbled something.

"What Gohan?" asked Erasa.

"I DO SO HAVE A CAR!" yelled Gohan.

"Where is it?" asked Erasa.

"Yeah right... I'm going home..." muttered Sharpner. He hopped in his car.

"You can't skip class!" exclaimed Erasa.

"Whatever..." muttered Sharpner. He winked at Videl and motioned to the car, but she slapped him, so he drove away.

"Rrr..." growled Gohan.

"What kind of car is it?" asked Erasa. Videl sneered.

"Uh..." stammered Gohan.

"I bet you don't have a car do you nerd boy!" sneered Videl, and for some reason this put Gohan down.

"Uh..." stammered Gohan again, then yelled the first cool name he could think of. "IT'S A FLYING NIMBUS!"

"A what?" asked Videl, but Gohan was suddenly acting frantic.

"Did I just yell 'Flying Nimbus'?" asked Gohan. Videl and Erasa nodded. "CRAP!"

Meanwhile...

"We're getting married!" squealed Marron. She hopped on the Nimbus Cloud and Goten did the same. Piccolo had made the two chibis miniature wedding garments. They were about to play a pretend wedding. They were on Nimbus so Chi Chi could wed them properly since they weren't that tall and Chi Chi couldn't bend down to them.

"Yay!" replied Goten. Then, the Nimbus cloud started to move. "Huh? Where are we going?"

Meanwhile...

"What's going on?" asked Videl. "You're hiding something Son Gohan, and I want to find out what!"

"GOHAAAAAAAAAN!" yelled a voice.

"What was that?" asked Erasa and Videl.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gohan. "Not Goten! Not now! Not during school!"

"Hey Gohan!" called the little boy, as the Nimbus Cloud stopped in front of Gohan. "Why did you call Nimbus? I thought you didn't need it anymore!"

"Nimbus is a _cloud_!?" exclaimed Videl. "And who are these kids?"

"What are you two wearing?" asked Gohan.

"You interrupted our wedding!" chirped Marron. Erase giggled. "Miss Chi Chi was about to make us say 'I do' when you called Nimbus!"

"How cute!" squealed Erasa and picked up Goten. "Such a cute boy!"

"Put my husband down!" yelled Marron. She hopped off the Nimbus cloud, but was picked up by Gohan.

"Yeah!" yelled Goten, who was also taken by Gohan. "At lease I can admit who I like!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gohan, beginning to sweat and hoping Goten hadn't read his journal.

"Oh I think you know!" yelled Goten. He pulled Marron out of Gohan's grip and they looked at Gohan. He pulled out a small orange book. "In your journal here, it says... 'Today, Videl smiled at me! My legs got wobbly and I think my face was red. She's so beautiful... It was the best feeling in the world. And from then on I knew I liked Videl more then a friend! Maybe even love?' How about this? 'Videl's voice is the most beautiful thing I could ever hope to hear. Her smile brightens up my life, I wish I could tell her...' Or this one! 'Kami! Videl cut her hair today, cuz part of it got ripped off in a fight, good thing I was there as Saiyaman to help, and she got it cut. IT LOOK'S GREAT! Every night I dream about marrying Videl... Ah... I think I'm gonna go to bed now... I love her so much...' So there Gohan! Does Videl know you like her?"

"Does now!" yelled Gohan. He picked up Goten and Marron, transformed into Saiyaman, and flew away.

"You two make such a cute couple!" chirped Erasa.

"Shut it." Said a red faced Videl, who was glad her crush liked her back. She was about to head inside, then she instead had another idea. She sat on the Nimbus cloud. "Can you take me to Gohan's house?"

Meanwhile...

"Mom!" yelled Gohan. "Goten blurted out almost everything!"

"He was just being honest..." replied Chi Chi absentmindedly. Gohan cursed under his breath and went outside to watch Goten and Marron spar. Trunks had been grounded for two years for reasons only Bulma knew, so Goten had been hanging out with Marron a lot.

"Not bad..." said Gohan proudly, watching the two children fight. Videl landed on Gohan's roof, but saw Gohan in a gi, as well as the two kids from earlier and decided to watch. She noticed that the two kids wore gis that had the symbol of the famous Turtle Hermit, and Gohan's had the crest of the Demon King Piccolo on the front and back. Gohan's gi was purple with no under part, while the two kids wore identical orange gis with a black under part that had long sleeves.

"Who are these kids? And why is Gohan wearing the symbol of the feared Demon King Piccolo...?" Videl asked herself. As Goten and Marron didn't know how to fly, and Marron couldn't use energy, the two were just doing a basic sparring match, which to Videl looked more extreme then any fight she had seen her father in. "Amazing..."

"Good work guys!" called Gohan. The two stopped and bowed to him.

_He taught them stuff!?_ Thought Videl in surprise.

"Now then, watch me, okay?" asked Gohan. The two nodded excitedly, and Gohan became a Super Saiyan and started punching and kicking the air, but Videl could barely follow his moves, though the two kids seemed like they could follow it.

"You're the Gold Fighter too!?" exclaimed Videl, then covered her mouth. The three looked on the roof and Gohan gasped.

"Uh oh! I-I can explain!" yelled Gohan. He grabbed Videl and took her to a lake, to explain to her.

"Now what?" asked Marron.

"I'll teach you how to use energy then!" exclaimed Goten. The two walked away to a clearing.

"Okay then!" said Marron happily. She got into the stance for the Kamehameha Wave. "Grampa Roshi was trying to teach me this. Maybe I can get it right!"

After about four hours at Marron's failed Kamehameha Waves and both Goten and Marron's failed attempts at flying, they returned to Goten's house.

"Mommy, where's Gohan?" asked Goten. "We can't start dinner without him!"

"Oh go check his room..." replied Chi Chi. "He's been up there for ten minutes now... So Marron, what did you and Goten do?"

"Goten tried to teach me the Kamehameha Wave and we tried to fly too!" said Marron in one breath. Chi Chi smiled at the girl, and Goten ran down stairs.

"Mommy?" asked Goten.

"Yes Goten?" replied Chi Chi.

"That Videl lady is in Gohan's room and she just stole his pants." Said Goten, pointing upstairs to Gohan's room. Chi Chi blushed.

"Yeah..." stammered Chi Chi. "How about we just leave Gohan and Videl alone tonight?" _GRANDCHILDREN!!!!_

"FOOD!" yelled Goten and seconds later was in his chair. Marron clambered into her chair as well.

"Marron, your parents are coming home next month." Said Chi Chi. "So you can go back home soon!"

"I don't wanna!" replied Marron. "I wanna stay here with you and Goten and Gohan!"

"I want Marron to stay too!" chirped Goten. "We hafta get married!"

"Maybe she can visit..." said Chi Chi. She heard Gohan from upstairs and Videl seemed to be yelling at him. Then, Videl stormed out of the house and flew away on her jet copter. _At this rate, Goten will get me grand children before Gohan! I mean, Goten is seven and he already has a girlfriend! Wait, fiancée..._

"Uh... Hi?" said Gohan as he came down the stairs.

"Gohan, what did you do?" asked Chi Chi.

"Well uh, how can I phrase this with Marron and Goten here..." stammered Gohan. "Videl wanted to uh... 'Do it' and I said I was gonna wait till I got married. She got mad and ran away..."

"Oh..." said Chi Chi. _And here I was thinking it was the other way around! My son is such a perfect child! He's great with kids and caring and would make the best father! And such a gentleman! I am the best mother ever!_

A few days later, Videl returned and Gohan taught her and Goten how to fly. Marron was with Chi Chi and said she'd rather have Goten teach her anyway...

A few years passed, and now Goten was 14 and Marron was 13. Trunks was once again grounded, but this time by Vegeta. Gohan and Videl were engaged and Goten was finally getting around to teaching Marron how to fly...

"Okay, now push it!" yelled Goten. "Push!"

"I did it!" squealed Marron, who was now about a meter up In the air. After hovering for a bit, she started flying. "I'm a birdie!"

"Heh..." said Goten with a grin, and he joined her. He pointed to a mountain. "Race ya!"

"No fair!" pouted Marron as Goten flew ahead of her. She powered up and gave chase.

"I'll let her win..." Goten said to himself and was about to slow down, when he turned and saw Marron flying behind him and thought 'Angel...So beautiful...'. This of course, let Goten slam headfirst into a mountain. Not the mountain they were going to either.

"Goten you're funny!" giggled Marron as she flew over him, thinking he had done that on purpose. Goten rubbed his head.

"Ow..." muttered Goten. He looked around then got back into the air and began to fly again.

"Catch me if you can!" called Marron.

"Gladly!" replied Goten and caught up to her. Marron floated slightly in front of him and he powered up even more, accidentally tackling her and himself. They fell to the ground in a jumble of bodies, Marron was on top.

A few yards away...

"Well well well..." smirked Trunks. He had escaped to find his friend and instead he found blackmailing gold and his key to getting out of being grounded. Marron and Goten kept getting closer and closer and closer... "Good thing I brought my camera..."

A month later...

"You may now kiss the bride!" announced the priest, and Gohan complied happily. Goten smiled at his big brother, then looked at Marron who was leaning on him.

"Can't you wait till it's us up there?" asked Marron dreamily as she gave Goten a kiss. They parted and he blushed.

"Nope, but I'll try!" said Goten with a grin.

THE END

Aww... Cute. What's even cuter is a review! Heh heh... 

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
